


Friday Afternoon

by celli



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, tetris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at The Company was usually chock-full of intrigue, deception, and action.</p><p>But, Mohinder was learning, not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Afternoon

Life at The Company was usually chock-full of intrigue, deception, and action.

But, Mohinder was learning, not always.

It was Friday afternoon. His gels were running, he'd filed all his paperwork (accurate and faked), and he'd already searched all the nooks and crannies of his lab twice over *last* week.

He had PubMed open on his computer, but he'd already read and reread most of the recent genetics articles that applied to his work, and until they started a Journal of Experimental Mutant Psychogeneticism, he didn't have a source for any papers *he* might write, so there wasn't much point in working on one.

He looked behind him, nudged the monitor so Singh's article was more prominently displayed, and dug out his cell phone.

He texted Matt a couple of hours later: _1493\. tetris king!_

The response: _its on, buddy. next stakeout im on, i will bury you._


End file.
